


Hereafter

by RivalSilver



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Afterlife!AU, F/M, and he loves it, and her, au where olivia is already dead but shh, she dances for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/RivalSilver
Summary: And all she ever does is dance.





	

    He watches in absolute admiration, the way her curvaceous body twirls faultlessly.

  _You said we’d be together forever._

    She sways her curvaceous body, back and forth, graciously allowing the movements to flow through so _naturally_ , eyes fluttered shut with a vivid smile painting her lips. Her choice of clothing has never changed – it’s minimal, and such a loving shade of rose—

    Akin to how her cheeks once were.

    It has cut her down – what she is capable of doing, for dancing is in her complexion, something that outlines who she is and what she does. Thinking is another option, however, one she cannot do, for logic does not exist in her world.

    (Her world is nonexistent, nonetheless.)

    Surprisingly, Henry was right. Death to her was quite the experience – and not a negative one, either. It was quick, virtually painless, and the expression that paints her face as she dances is _precise_ to the one that etched to her upon perishing.

    His words are what keep Olivia alive – in her own sort of fucked up way. For she was such a vulnerable human – petty promises and empty words easily wrap around her heart, and allow her to live with purpose. It eliminates the idea that she was indeed, worthless, and had nothing to show for and provide for.

    (And, she still is quite the fool.)

   _And I would be damned to hell if I’d let you break your promise._

    She feels anything but dead – what he tells her, what he _does_ to her makes her feel human – alive. Human she was, oh yes, but inside, dead. Now, she’s the opposite, and can’t help that speck of bitterness that blooms into her cold heart at the twisted irony of fate.

    Within a single halt to her body, her eyes open, exposing the same, rose-colored orbs. Somehow, they feel empty to him, and it utterly disgusts him at how excited it makes him feel.

    “Again,” he whispers after a second of his body approaching hers. His hand presses to her cold cheek, thumbs at her pale skin – a frosty texture – and curves his mouth upward into the widest smile she’s ever seen on Henry.

    Her expression shifts back to how she died, eyes shut and smiling graciously, and bows in agreement, allowing her body to begin the gracious movements to ensue.

    (She has forever, like he promised during her lifespan, to finally be happy.)

**Author's Note:**

> kinda old work but one of my personal favorites ~


End file.
